It's Not Unusual
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: Based on the spoiler going around - Blaine moves to McKinley and serenades Kurt in the courtyard.  DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.


Kurt sat on the steps in the courtyard, busying himself with sorting out his books before classes started for the first time since they broke up for summer.  
>It was pathetic, really, missing Blaine already. He had seen him all summer, so surely he must be sick of him by now, right? They probably needed a break to keep things exciting. It's not like they hadn't spent time away from each other before – Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, right?<br>It was just weird to go from seeing him every day, spending every moment with him, to this. Back to McKinley's unfriendly hallways.  
>When Blaine had taken Kurt on a date to a the cinema and a couple of guys had made a snide comment about Kurt's outfit, Blaine had been there to fire back abuse about being 'ignorant' and 'single-minded' and was – although he denied it to his boyfriend later – extremely close to taking a swing at one of them. If Kurt wasn't so flattered he would have been annoyed at the boy.<br>Who was going to protect him now? When Azimio threw the first slushy of the semester, who would be there to comfort him? He knew that the girls always helped clean up their boyfriends when they were the targets and it hurt to know that Blaine would never be there to wash the ice out of his hair, stupid as it sounded.  
>His eyes burned but he simply squeezed them shut, willing himself to get a grip. Students milled around as he organised his bag. He'd asked his friends for a minute alone, using the solitude to calm down a little.<br>_After-school and weekends, after-school and weekends, _he chanted to himself mentally.  
>He was too caught up in himself to realise when a group of boys gathered in the space in front of the steps, but his head snapped up when he heard music and that all too familiar voice.<p>

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,  
>It's not unusal to have fun with anyone,<br>But when I see you hanging about with anyone,  
>It's not unusual to see me cry,<br>Oh, I wanna die_

Blaine was stood with the boys from New Directions, dancing as the band backed him up. He caught Kurt's eye and grinned, winking before spinning around and starting the next part of the song.

_It's not unusual to go out at any time,  
>But when I see you out and about it's such a crime,<br>__If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
>It's not unusual, it happens every day, no matter what you say,<br>you find it happens all the time,  
>Love will never do what you want it to.<br>Why can't this crazy love be mine?_

_What is he _doing _here? _Kurt thought, laughing as Blaine threw yet another flirtatious look at his boyfriend. Kurt's insides squirmed as he listened to the lyrics, and the amount of times Blaine sung the word 'love'. No matter how many times he was reminded of it, Blaine loving – _actually loving_, not the 'I'll get fifty per cent off clothes if I marry you' kind of loving– Kurt would never get old.

_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone,  
>It's no unusual to be sad with anyone,<br>But if I ever find that you've changed at any time,  
>It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

A few people – including a very enthusiastic Kurt – clapped as the song ended, but most of the students were as indifferent as always.  
>Kurt ran down the steps and threw his arms around his boyfriend, forgetting where they were for a minute.<br>"What was _that _all about?" He asked as he hugged Blaine tightly.  
>"<em>That<em>," Blaine started, squeezing back and laughing slightly, "was my audition piece for New Directions."  
>"<em>What<em>?" Kurt shrieked, pulling back to see Blaine's face. "Are you serious?"  
>"Papers are all filed – I am no longer Blaine Warbler!" He grinned.<br>Kurt didn't know what to say – there were too many emotions running through him; shock and slight confusion, but overall _happiness_. "You'll _always _be Blaine Warbler," he murmured, not even sure what he meant.  
>Blaine smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind his boyfriend's ear; it was as intimate as they could get here.<br>"So, do you think I'll get in?" He asked, grinning as Kurt flushed slightly.  
>"Oh, I'm pretty sure you will." Kurt smiled. His face fell abruptly as he thought of something. "Only, if Rachel gives you directions to a certain location, <em>don't <em>go there. I don't need to drag my boyfriend out of a crack-house," he said as he walked away.  
>Blaine laughed, but stopped as he realised that his boyfriend wasn't joking. "Wait, <em>what<em>?" He asked as he followed after him.  
>This was definitely going to be an eventful year.<p> 


End file.
